


Happy Life Day

by addledwalrus



Category: Original Work, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Holiday Special (TV)
Genre: 1970s, Aggression, Alcohol, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Crimes & Criminals, Cultural References, Desperation, Drama, Drug Dealing, Drugs, Exams, Exhaustion, F/M, Higher Education, Holidays, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Insanity, Knives, Law School, Madness, Mental Breakdown, Past Relationship(s), Phone Calls & Telephones, Pop Culture, Reality, Roommates, Sobriety, Star Wars References, Studying, Television, Television Watching, Thanksgiving, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addledwalrus/pseuds/addledwalrus
Summary: Barbara temporarily goes insane after watching a holiday special on TV.





	Happy Life Day

**November 1978**

Barbara sat slumped at her desk one Friday evening, feeling rather frazzled after weeks of reviewing notes and maintaining a critical mindset in preparation for upcoming exams.

_"Well, I guess this is it. I need a freakin' drink..."_

She stood up with much difficulty as a result of her numb legs and slowly shuffled towards the dorm fridge, which was half filled with cheap beer for the sole purpose of bringing relief to law students such as herself.

She deliriously reached for one of the ice cold bottles while already imagining the amber beverage upon her chapped lips, only to remember some virtuous advice from her high school friend Kevin.

_"You booze, you lose. You get hammered, you get slammered..."_

She slammed the fridge door shut and instead opted for water before planting herself on the sofa beside a similarly exhausted roommate to watch television.

The commercial break came to an end and it soon became clear that some holiday special was about to be aired, despite Thanksgiving being a week away.

* * *

Steve placed the receiver up to his ear and waited restlessly to hear from his former sweetheart for the first time in a month, though all that greeted him for a minute were ragged gasps.

"Barbara, are you there? Please tell me you're alright..."

"Stir, whip. Stir, whip. Beat..."

"What?"

"He...he looked like a living doll..."

"Who looked like a doll? What's going on?!"

"Mermaids shouldn't mate with furry beasts!"

Steve paused in shock before taking a deep breath and calmly trying to speak with her again. The line abruptly died however and he was left standing dumbstruck in the telephone booth.

* * *

Amateur dealer Miguel didn't have very many clients, so it came as a surprise when he was approached around midnight by a respectable looking young woman with feathered hair and modest attire.

A closer look though made it clear that her eyes were bloodshot and baggy from either tiredness or inebriation.

She blinked at like a deer in the headlights, before shifting to a look of pure determination as she pulled a knife on him.

"I need to get back to reality. Now."


End file.
